The Nightmare
by Cheriru Shii
Summary: After a tough practice with Hayner, Roxas goes home to get some rest. Little does he know, however, of what is in store for him. AxelxRoxas M for yaoi DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Thank you.


**(Note - after reading a bit of the Kingdom Hearts 2 manga, an idea sprung into my head. Now that I'm about to pour this thought into words to morph a story, I hope you enjoy the outcome. I try my hardest. n.n By the way, I haven't forgotten about the previous story. I just now regot my password.)**

** "No, no, too slow. If you swing the bat that slowly, you'll leave yourself open for a counterattack."**

** Roxas exhaled heavily and wiped his sweaty hands on the leg of his pants before gripping Struggle bat tightly, staring into the eyes of his opponent with intention. His opponent let a smirk stretch across his face, knocking his own bat against his ankles.**

** "You're ready to stop already, Roxas?" he teased. Roxas wagged a damp lock of golden hair from his eyes as he shook his head in response.**

** "No way, Hayner. You can't bring me down that easily." Hayner's smirk grew and he bent his legs, spreading them apart in a fighting stance.**

** "Well, then, c'mon!" he declared, readying his own bat. Roxas lunged forward and swung his bat, his arm straining from the force as he remembered the advice given to him previously. His bat met Hayner's, providing the air with the echo of clacks that rang through the Twilight Town air. Hayner took advantage of the shock that had just then appeared in his opponent's eyes to slide his bat from beneath that of Roxas and wound his arm back, then swinging the bat in a wide arc, knocking Roxas in the side. The boy arched his back from the blow and hit the ground hard with a thud. Victory twinkling in his eyes like a burning candle, Hayner placed hands upon his hips and stood over his fallen victim.**

** "Damn, Hayner. . ." Roxas wheezed, his hands off the bat and clutching his side. Hayner rolled his eyes and dropped his own bat, approaching his beaten opponent and crouching before him, glancing almost carelessly at where his hands were.**

** "The game of Struggle is very similar to fencing, my young ward," he teased in a voice similar to that of Yoda. Roxas sat up with an effort and took a deep breath.**

** "Yeah, but you didn't have to knock the wind out of me," he retorted softly, taking deep, long breaths. He looked up at the sky, regaining his composure. As he did this, Hayner glanced at his watch, and stood from his crouch.**

** "Meh, anyway. Wanna call it a day? It's getting late, and I'll be called home soon," he remarked, also looking at the sky. He offered a hand up, to which Roxas almost gratefully took, and shakily got to his feet, wheezing softly. "Need me to walk you home?" he offered, placing a hand on his shoulder. Roxas shook his head, after heaving another soft, deep breath.**

** "I'll be fine," he replied, bringing his hands from his side and flashing his friend a smile to let him know he was okay. "Thanks for the offer, though. Your mom scolds you harder than mine does for passing curfew." Hayner rolled his eyes, patting Roxas on the back before turning and heading in the direction of his house. **

** "You should know by now that I much rather prefer making sure a friend gets home safely than getting scolded by my mother. But if you're sure, I won't hog ya. Tomorrow at 8?"**

** Roxas nodded in response, and began to head for his own house.**

**.BreaK.**

** Roxas grimaced to himself as he felt a small twinge of pain in the last blow he had received from Hayner. His hand automatically went to it. **

** "It's not that big a deal," he sighed to himself. "It's not gonna be the only bruise I received today during practice." A coy smirk tugging at his lips as he silently recapped the day's events, he continued down the street, already seeing his home within eyeshot. His thoughts moved from practice, to thoughts of a hot shower and a good night's sleep, that is, until the sound of a trash can being knocked over caught the attention of his ear. He stopped, and turned in the direction of the noise, but saw nothing. Still, the curiosity of a falling trashcan was rare. He found it somehow embarrassing to pass a mini investigation such as this. **

** He approached the alley in which he now saw the overturned garbage can, and scanned the immediate area around it. As he approached the entrance of the alley, he stopped.**

"**Why'm I doing this?" he scoffed, turning on his heels. "Small children get raped in places like that." Chuckling to himself, he forgot the garbage can and continued his way home.**

"**Roxas, wait!" Roxas whipped around, staring once more into alley, legs bent and ready to make a run for it. Someone was now standing in the alley. A male figure in a black, hooded robe. He could see icy pupils staring from the depths of the hood into his own eyes. More importantly to the situation, that hooded figure knew his name. Roxas remained poised, but stared back into the man's pupils.**

"**How do you know my name…?" he asked the suspicious character.**

"**Come with me, Roxas," was all the figure said. Roxas frowned and shook his head.**

**  
"How do you know my **_**name**_**?" he asked once more. The figure stepped back, then lunged forward, arm outstretched, hand positioned to grab him. Roxas ducked, and turned once more, refusing to look back any longer, cherishing his front door knob beneath his fingers as he finally reached his home.**

**.BreaK.**

"**Roxas, are you heading to bed already?"**

"**Yes. Hayner wants to practice with me tomorrow, and I'll need a good night's sleep."**

"**Well, that's good. I'm proud. Good night, Roxas."**

**  
"Good night, mom."**

**Roxas heaved a great sigh as he plopped onto his bed, arms sprawled above his head. His arms and legs ached from the day's practice, but the pain seemed to sooth him. He tilted his head, staring out his window the eternal twilight sky smiling at him with hooded eyelids. Roxas smiled back and closed his eyes, ready for sleep to take him away for a few hours. He heaved another great sigh, flexing the muscles in his arms with satisfaction.**

"**Hey, Roxas."**

**Roxas' eyes flipped open, wide and suddenly afraid. He sat up, and came face with the hooded figure, his hood now removed from his head. Full, thick quills of radiant red sprouted from the revealed head, odd designs drawn beneath his icy eyes. Roxas froze in place, wondering how the man would act. He met Roxas' eyes, holding the gaze as if they were in a staring contest, then simply shook his, a coy smile pulled across his lips.**

"**I would have expected you to be excited, or something. You're always so stone-cold, Roxas." At that, Roxas lunged at the man, the bed catching his straightened arms as he came close to the man's face, his nose nearly touching his.**

"**How in **_**oblivion**_** do you know my name!? Who are you!? And how did you get in here without me seeing you!?" The man faked a grimace, leaning back from Roxas and sighing softly, his breath a calm hiss.**

"**Thing is, most of those questions are classified. Sorry, partner." Roxas could feel his eyes twitch with anger.**

"**I'm not your **_**partner**_**," he hissed through gritted teeth. The man's lips curled into a smirk, which made Roxas' breath catch in his throat. "What's so funny?" **

"**You once were my partner, Roxas." Roxas threw himself at the man, arms catching either of his shoulders, pinning him against a wall.**

"**Don't play games with me, you bastard," he snarled, eyes wild with fury. The man chuckled, the act making Roxas' arms shake. It was a hearty chuckle.**

"**Looks like someone needs to take a chill pill," he breathed, pressing against Roxas' arms till he finally had the boy lying back down on his own bed. The smile he now held was that of satisfaction. Roxas regained his cool, but looked straight into the man's eyes.**

**  
"Who **_**are**_** you?" he whispered, as he felt a strange aura surround the two of them.**

"**It's me, Roxas. It's Axel." Roxas could feel the other's breath on his own lips as he said the words, then blocking off his way of response by pressing his lips against his own. Roxas' eyelids stretched open wide enough to lose his eyes, not daring to move. Axel didn't move his body. Only his head, releasing Roxas' lips and capturing them once more, utterly confusing Roxas, while not letting him speak at the same time. He knew that what was happening to him was wrong. But why did it feel so. . .good? Axel placed a finger over his lips as he opened his mouth to speak.**

"**Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you," he breathed, his gloved fingers beginning to slide beneath Roxas' shirt. The touch made Roxas' skin crawl. His back arched softly, only provoking the black fingers to press harder against his skin. As the fingers finally climbed up to the most tender area of flesh upon his chest, Roxas pulled roughly from the lips touching his by wagging his head to the side.**

"**What're you doing…?" Roxas felt the lips counter, pressing against his neck. The fingers playfully lapped around his sensitive flesh, rebellious, hardening buds surfacing around the surrounding trace of touch. The sensation sent an icy chill through his spine.**

"**I'm returning all the favors you've given me in the past. . ." the lips moved as Axel spoke quietly, two fingers pinching a hardened nipple. The lips curled upward in a smirk as he heard a hushed gasp escape his prey's lips. Roxas' top inched farther around his neck as the gloved fingers exposed the youth's entire chest, thin, coy lips dropping from the neck down, past the chest. His tongue poked playfully from between his lips to edge along Roxas' belly, dipping momentarily into his navel, all the while the gloved fingers hooking around Roxas' trousers, gently coaxing the material from his hips. A bulge met Axel's hungry gaze, causing a red tint to color his pale face.**

"**You. . .pedophile. . ." Roxas mustered, his face matching the color of Axel's wild hair. Axel drew his gaze to meet Roxas', his lips curling up once more.**

**  
"You like it, Roxas. . ." his voice teased, his fingers discreetly reaching into the apex of his prey's thighs. "You always have. . ." **

"**N. . .No. . ." Roxas' head tilted back, feeling warm sweat beginning to form on his neck, surrounding the spot where Axel's lips had once claimed it. The fingers curled around him, pushing his breath hard into his throat. He couldn't breathe for a moment. He could almost feel Axel's smirk on him. He closed his eyes, trying to convince himself that he was having a dream. Yet the feeling pulsed up his torso. It was entirely too pure a feeling not to be real. Lips suddenly consumed his once more, and the fingers receded from him. He unclenched two handfuls of bed sheets as Axel did this, at least, until the fingers then plunged beneath Roxas' underclothing, causing his hips to buck. The lips curled wickedly as the fingers gripped his member, a little too firmly for Roxas' comfort. The fingers ran up and down his length in a lazy fashion, drawing twice as many twitches of the hips than what Axel's prey wanted to give.**

"**Why so tense. . .?" Axel's breath hissed in Roxas' ear, before drawing lower to sink his teeth into his jugular. Axel's grip tightened oh so slightly and Roxas went limp with a moan, head tilting back for the hungry lips, hips still dancing about.**

"**N-Ngh. . ." Axel's free hand slipped beneath his prey's back, drawing the neck farther to his mouth, his other hand pumping a bit faster. Roxas' hips harmonized with the gloved fingers against his own will. Whether or not he enjoyed the circumstance, his sex was enjoying this gloved hand. . .a bit too much.**

**As Roxas felt an odd sensation begin to rise rapidly in his stomach his hand moved to the back of Axel's head, unsure of his feelings anymore, almost beckoning more. And more is exactly what Axel provided. He lowered his head more to give his arm more range, his pumping growing very quick. Roxas' chest rose with the arch of his back, his breath catching in his throat again with the effort and pleasure until something inside of him snapped. He heaved painfully, an orgasmic cry ripped from his throat, and the pressure made him sit up in bed, then back down to his pillow. And all of a sudden. . .**

**A patient knock rapped from the outside of his room.**

"**Roxas, dear, are you alright?"**

**Panicked, Roxas sat back up in bed to see how he was going to find a way out of this situation. He looked around the room for the red-headed Axel, but found no-one. He furrowed his brow, a frown appearing on his face. He no longer had the face of a cherry, his pants were replaced on his legs, his shirt was down, his sheets were spread lazily across his lap, covered with a complete lack of semen. There was no sign of what had just happened a second ago. . .but one thing. Roxas could still feel the weary throb of his member that made him leery. He laid back down, a wave of nausea suddenly overtaking him.**

"**I'm fine, mom. . .it was just a nightmare. . ."**

**(Well, hope you like it. Hope it wasn't too full of smut. Reviews, please. ^^)**


End file.
